Make a Move
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: When Elias likes this new girl at NXT what happens when she has to use Finn to make him jealous enough to make a move?


**So it was brought to my attention that when I put this up yesterday there was whacky words and symbols. Don't know how that happened but it should be good now. So enjoy, hope ya'll like it.**

 **When Elias likes this new girl at NXT what happens when she has to use Finn to make him jealous enough to make a move?**

 **Make a Move**

Elias liked to think that he didn't have trouble talking to women. Sure he could be a little shy. But when it came to Angela things would get a little complicated. He met her when she was first getting in NXT. He would go the performance center and sometimes they would even work out. He had a few friends there like Dash and Scott who were always hanging out with him anyway. Sometimes he would run into Finn who of course was friends with everyone. Elias barely talked to her at first but after how nice and friendly she was he loosened up. But those feelings for her started to develop more and more. He couldn't believe that he had the courage to even ask her out for drinks one time. The date went pretty well, he was certain that she was flirting with him. But his insecurities set in and he was too afraid to kiss her. A few weeks had gone by after that and they hung out like going biking or canoeing with Finn despite that Elias damn near tipped over. But he just couldn't seem to make the next move. Honestly he was wondering if there was something going on between her and Finn. "Well why not, Finn is so perfect right?" He thought to himself as they were all taking a day to work out at the performance center. Elias was lifting weights with Dash when he was looking over at Finn and Angela sitting on the edge of a ring talking. He could tell that Angela seemed upset or bothered by something. "Why don't you talk to her?" Dash chimed in. "Because it looks like Finn is handling it just fine." Elias said in almost a snarky tone. "Seriously dude? There is nothing going on between those two. You know how Finn is, he's a great listener. She's probably feeling bad and he's consoling her. But of course it will help if maybe you decided to man up and move on her already. I mean she's stacked and it didn't cost her a penny either. I think that's what most guys like about her. Of course it's a plus that she's actually talented too. Sooner or later someone is going to make a move on her and its going to be too little too late for Elias Samson." Dash egged him on as Elias gave him a glare.

Meanwhile Angela was still sitting on the ring when she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Finn, this is so stupid of me. I can't be getting emotional like this over some guy. I need to be focused on my career." "Sure darlin' but you seem to have some pretty strong feelings that can't be ignored." "That's the problem Finn, he's the one ignoring them. I thought he liked me, but he just isn't doing anything. We almost kissed once but…nothing. I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong." "No, I know Elias likes you. I think you just make him a little nervous." "Why? What did I do?" "Nothing sweetheart, it's because of how much he likes you. I remember him telling me this months ago. I honestly was surprised he got the courage to ask you out. Look can I throw out an idea?" "Sure, what did you have in mind?" "Make it look like you're crying then in a few seconds wipe your tears and we'll both get up. I'll give you a really intimate looking hug and make sure he's looking. Maybe he just needs a little boost of confidence." "Do you think it'll work?" "I sure hope so." Of course what helped the plan was that she had started actually crying towards the end of the conversation.

Elias was still looking over occasionally when he noticed her and Finn both get off the side of the ring. His heart nearly crushed when he saw her wrap her arms around him and cling to him very tight. He had a pretty firm grip on her as well. What was only a fifteen second hug seemed like five minutes to Elias. He had to do something now or it was going to be too late. He started making his way over to them as they were separating. "Hey Finn, hey Angela." "Hi Elias, what's up?" She smiled. "Are you okay? You looked upset." "Oh, it's no big deal." "Well if you needed to talk or whatever I was just going to chill at my place tonight and relax before the big Mania weekend did you maybe want to come over and watch a couple movies or something unless you and Finn already had plans?" "Oh no, he was just making sure I was okay. I would love to come over, did you want me to bring anything?" "Nope, I got it all covered. I'm good for five o'clock." "Perfect, yeah I'll be there around then." "Alright, see you later." "Bye Elias." Elias walked away and Angela turned to look at Finn. "Holy shit I think it worked." "I sure hope so. Don't be afraid to try a little flirting on him though. But he better handle the rest from there." "I know right?" She smiled and went into the changing rooms. She was going to rush to her place and find something perfect to wear.

Two hours later and pushing it to be on time at Elias's, Angela settled on a shorter skirt and a thin long sleeved sweater. It showed a little mid drift and hung off of her shoulders. She touched up her hair showing off her natural waves and went light on the make-up. She finally felt right and decided she was ready to go. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She got in her car and drove over to his place.

Elias was a nervous wreck. Tonight he was going to make his move. He was coincidentally wearing black jeans almost like in one of his matches. He was trying to find his shirt. He honestly couldn't remember where he set it down. It was then he heard the doorbell go off. "Shit!" He cursed to himself. He couldn't make her wait at the door. I mean it wasn't like she hadn't seen him without his shirt on…right? He made his way down the stairs and went to the door. He opened it up and nearly lost his breath when he saw her standing there. She looked incredible.

Angela ringed the doorbell and waited until she heard him come to the door. He opened the door and was wearing only jeans and no shirt. He had his hair down and it was still wet like he took a shower not too long ago. He looked good enough to eat. "Hi there, going pretty casual I see." He blushed as she walked past him. "I couldn't find my dang shirt." "You don't have to either." She stated boldly. He had a look of confusion like did she really just say that? He shut the door and followed her into the kitchen. "So did you want something to drink? I also have plenty of beer if you wanted?" "I'll take a beer actually." ""Okay." He opened the fridge and grabbed her one and handed it to her. "Thank you." She opened it and took a sip. She then started walking towards him and got very close forcing him back against the counter. "So what movies did you pick out?" She smiled at him. He couldn't help but notice a change in her behavior. He liked it though, it was now or never. He had to man up. He put his hands on her hips and she set her beer down on the counter behind him. She rested both her hands on his chest and looked up at him. But he just couldn't let it go. "Is there something going on between you and Finn?" She put her head down and shook it before looking back up at him. "Yes Elias, Finn and I have quite the thing going. That's why I wore this little skirt and I'm standing right here in front of you. Now when you're done being all jealous or whatever it is you're feeling let me know. But for now I'll be in the living room with my beer." She went to grab the beer when he stopped her and held her hand behind her. She looked up at him with shock as he grabbed her other hand meeting it with her other behind her back. He kept her hands behind her as he pushed her body against his. He was able to move the grip of her hands in one of his hands as he held her face in his other leaning down to finally make his move. She tried to free her hands but he wasn't having any of it. His tongue invaded her mouth as she gladly accepted and his free hand rested on her hip. He slowly started to move it downward and stopped at the bottom of her skirt lightly touching her thigh with his finger tips making her skin tingle. She moved her hips towards him as if begging him. A smile came across his lips. She bit his bottom lip and his hand slyly went under her skirt and up to her panties. He went further up to the band of her panties and crept his hand inside inching closer to her heat. In a matter of seconds his middle and four finger circled over her clit. She moaned in his mouth pushing her body against his even more. He knew he was making all the right moves. He affirmed his grip on her and slid his two digits inside her without warning. "Oh Fuck!" She mumbled against his lips. He smiled again at his handy work as he slid his fingers in and out of her grazing over her clit each time. He could tell she was getting weak at the knees and he loved every second of it. He continued gradually going faster. He felt it was the right thing to do and let go of her hands. She immediately wrapped them around his neck holding herself up. He grabbed her leg and raised it up at the knee giving him better access. She threw her head back and let him take full control as she was getting closer. She now had one hand gripped to his shoulder as the other clawed at his chest. She was bucking her hips with him as she started to tremble. "That's it baby, cum for me." "Oh Elias I'm so fucking close." Her breath hitched. "Holy fucking shit!" She yelled out coating his fingers. He kept still as she slowed her breathing and relaxed her body. She gripped both his shoulders and put herself back into a standing position. She looked up at him with glazed eyes as he sucked off his fingers looking her dead in the eyes. She grabbed his face pulling him down smashing her lips to him tasting herself. "My turn." She said seductively as she started to go down to her knees. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes in anticipation. She grabbed his belt buckle and took care of that. She got the button and zipper and after a little work she got his jeans and briefs down springing him free. She licked her lips and looked up at him as he was looking down at her. She gave him a very evil and lustful look. "Does daddy want me to suck his big cock?" "Good god!" He shut his eyes and his breathing started getting very heavy. He met her eyes again. "You better tell me daddy, do you want me to suck your cock?" "Yes, daddy wants you to suck his cock bab- Oh fuck!" His whole body twitched as she wasted no time on taking as much of him in her mouth. Her tongue worked magic as she started bobbing up and down on him. There was no way she was fitting his sheer size all in her mouth but she was sure going to try. He grabbed a fistful of her hair urging her to go faster. She would go from holding his shaft while popping his tip in and out of her mouth to engulfing most of it in her mouth. She gagged lightly a few times but that didn't stop her. He was getting very close and had to put palms down on the counter to hold himself up. She was hollowing her cheeks when he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the back of her head again and braced himself as he emptied himself inside her mouth. She milked him and swallowed it down. She stood back up and wiped the corner of her mouth. His eyes were dazed as she grabbed her beer taking a generous swig. "That was good daddy, we should do that again sometime." He was still breathing heavily. "Oh I think I have something else in mind." He did that same smirk he would do in the ring after asking "Who wants to walk with Elias?" She glided her finger against his jaw line walking towards the stairs as he followed.

 **Just thought I would try out the daddy Elias and I'm not going to lie I didn't hate it. Was just messing around with this one so I hope ya'll liked it. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
